Daily Lives of MaverickHunterHQ
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: MaverickHunterHQ is a guild full of weird, quirky people. This is a story about this guild and their daily, weird, quirky lives. The story is a collection of short stories, written by randomly selecting characters (actual in-game characters in Elsword NA) from my fellow guildies. The stories are purely humorous and full of parody. Special thanks to: Blue, Tiger and YZ
1. Kids will be Kids

Azure- Hello everyone! Welcome to another one of Azure's fanfics. This one is a bit odd. It's actually a collection of short stories I wrote using my guild's characters.

A quick explanation: Our guild is called MaverickHunterHQ. The members of our guild are very tight-knit and we chat on skype and on face book. I went around and gathered character information (based on their actual characters in the Elsword NA game- the names of these characters are written on the beginning of each story and their jobs) and put them all in a draw. Then, I make them choose a random number, representing the character(s) I will use in the story, and make them give me a random event to use as the basis of that story. (If you've ever watched Whose line is it, anyways... it's kind of like that)

Not all of the characters are in MaverickHunterHQ guild. Some of the characters are spread out in other guilds, but if you see us, don't be afraid to say 'Hi'! (Half of them might be in related guilds to MHHQ like VioletKnights)

All characters belong to their rightful owners. I do not own Elsword, nor any other things that are parodied in these stories (like Terry's quotes from AYO... ) and the characters not called Azure_ I don't own at all.

Characters:

CerulZ (DW) – Blue

AzureElysia (MK) – Azure

EXblaster (SK/LK) – Tiger

Event: Barfight

Side characters:

CobaltBlade (BM) – Tiger

AzureMaou (RF) – Azure

RoyalBlueX (DC) – Blue

"HA! You'd never defeat ME!"

"STOP IT!"

"YOU'RE SO COOL! GO GET HER!"

Screams and yells echoed throughout the Ruben forest. Little white Phorus jumped at the sound of explosions and maniacal laughter heard in the distance. The scream of a young girl echoed as the undeniably hostile voice of a bully followed suit. A similar voice but younger, continued on with cheers and shrill laughter.

A Phoru slowly backed away from the sound, dropping the grass in its mouth in shock. Another sudden explosion chimed the innate response to flee as the Phorus began to run in the opposite direction. At least the village full of blood thirsty adventurers is less scary than this…

"Ah…!" A loud clang between sword and staff sparked, followed by the body of a young girl being thrown across the woods, landing on her back.

"Wow…! SO COOL! Do it again!" The young boy's voice was heard in the distance as a shadow approached the fallen girl.

The girl slowly got up, holding her head. With tears in her eyes, she looks up at her assaulter. "Why are you SO MEAN, Blaster!?" She screamed, slowly getting to her feet.

Her question was met with a cocky smirk. 'Blaster', a Lord Knight dressed in navy blue placed one hand on his hip and the other held his sword- a few times bigger than himself. "HA! You can't beat me as long as I'm absorbing away your MP!" He stuck out his tongue tauntingly.

"Grr…!" Gritting her teeth, the girl, a Dark Magician, pointed her staff at Blaster seconds before a large fire ball flew its way directly at his face. Before he could react, the ball exploded upon impact, bursting Blaster's hair into flames. The girl watched in awe, surprised her attack connected, shortly before her surprise melted into bellowing laughter. "Y-Your hair…! Hahahaha!"

Before Blaster reached his hands around the girl's neck, rustling of leaves could be heard behind him and a shorter boy appeared, face full of wonder. "Did you get h-" he stopped dead in his words as his eyes widened in the scene before him. "B-Blaster…!?"

Blaster turns around, pure anger displayed across his features. As he opened his mouth to protest, shrill laughter could be heard in both directions. The young boy, with similar features to Blaster, fell on his knees and began pounding the ground in unison with his shaking body. Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt his stomach churn from laughing.

Blaster's hair had singed at the tip, with smoke rolling up from the ends of his spikes like a well-lit candelabrum. His face had also turned rosy red with anger, matching his hair in all ways. A small flame was still lit at the tip of his hair, burning lightly with condescending taunt.

With grit teeth and sharp breath, Blaster hissed the magician's name, "Cerul…." He raises his sword up, ready to strike down at the laughing magician.

Cerul lead out a loud shriek before jumping out of the way, landing safely to the side as a tree fell in her place. Blaster slowly turned his head towards Cerul's direction, his eyes lost in madness and smile slowly widened under the shadows.

"Uh oh…" The young boy who had been laughing seconds ago muttered under his breath as he got up, slowly trying to back away. He knows this smile all too well. "H-Hey Blaster… chill out…"

Before he could finish, Blaster turned around, his sword cut through the air, slicing off parts of the boy's red hair. As Cerul watched the hair fly through the air, her body shook with disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes. With a loud yelp, the boy fell to his side, landing beside Cerul. The two shook, staring at the mad Lord Knight.

His smile broadened as he approached the two, eyes lost in madness. "No one… laughs at me…" He whispers. "Not even you… Elysia…"

At the sound of his name, the Magic Knight squeaked, his hands clasped in Cerul's own shaking ones. The two huddled together under the large tree, shaking as Blaster's shadow inched closer. Their faces welled up with tears as Blaster's shadow slowly covered their bodies from all light.

* * *

In the distance, as a massacre of Phorus occurred right outside of Ruben village, a loud shriek can be heard throughout, echoing down the small village.

"Wonder what that is." A Blade Master looks up in the middle of petting his cockatigle, Ceaser. Behind him, a small sigh is heard as a Reckless Fist buries his face in his hands, shaking his head lightly.

"I know that voice…" The Reckless Fist lets out a sigh, almost crying inside.

A Deadly Chaser approaches the group, his face anxious and bullets of sweat shot down his face. "Maou…" He whispered, putting his hand on the Reckless Fist's shoulder.

"Dammit… Elysia… Not again…" Maou, the Reckless Fist, drowned in his misery, knowing who it is that will have to clean whatever mess the boy has left this time as well.

The Blade Master looks over at the Deadly Chaser, tilting his head and frowning lightly in confusion. The Deadly Chaser gives the Blade Master a small smile, the corner of his mouth twitching lightly, knowing that the three who left to spar will only come back with more injuries and possibly a flaming forest. As he thought of the damage that would result, he let out a small sigh simultaneous to another loud explosion followed by a few screams.

Just another day for the group of quirky adventurers.

* * *

(Omake extras are added at the end of the stories to give a better insight on the characters involved)

OMAKE – I WANT TO BE A LORD KNIGHT!

"You're SO COOL, Blaster!" Elysia yipped, following Blaster down the town of Bethma.

"…Why do you always follow me around, Elysia?" Blaster asked back.

"Because you're a LORD KNIGHT!" Elysia's eyes glowed at the name.

"Right…" Blaster puffed out his chest, feeling proud. "But wait… You're a Magic Knight, right?"

"YA!"

"Then you'll turn into a Rune Slayer, won't you?"

"NO!"

"Wait, what!?"

"Liger told me I'll turn into a LORD KNIGHT if I worked hard enough!"

"…"

Liger, an Infinity Sword, snickered a few rocks down, eavesdropping on the two.


	2. Sword Fall

Azure- Episode 2! This time it's a dungeon run.

Madamerame (Mada Merame) – Yama Raja (56)  
NightCrashX – Infinity Sword (60)

CobaltBlade– Blade Master (62)

AzureTsubame– Grand Archer (43)

Dungeon Run: Barren Sanders

Dungeon Layout: barren field, houses in the back. Monsters show up (a lot of them). Treasure chest booby trapped. More monsters. - little dinos that hold on. Magicians. Wind platform that overlooks monsters in a quick sand. Treasure chest. Two platforms- bottom has bombs (Fogta Trock). Top has dinos (Caskey). Blowing sand. Miniboss- Caskey Breeder Toggy. - Wind blows you back. Get inside house- full of monsters. Roll down a long slide of wind and sand. - Waldo.  
"Sander's neighbouring impoverished town. Trocks emerge from the darkness." Karis appears.

* * *

As the dusty sands scraped across the crumbling structures, four shadows approached the impoverished town outside of Sanders. The light cloaksflapped in the wind, revealing the faces underneath.

"Woooow this wind is terrible…!" A boy with red hair blocked out the wind from his eyes as the sand kicked up into his mouth with each word. The boy began spatting and coughing as soon as he finished talking.

"…Don't talk." A tall figure hiding under his cape leered down at the boy, his body crouched over against the winds and the large yellow cockatigle he was riding squawked in agreement. It huffed and nodded as the team slowly continued forward through the deserted town.

Risking another mouthful of sand, the red haired teen angrily shot his finger at the hooded man and opened his mouth wide. "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK, COBALT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WALK ON THI-" He was interrupted as a sudden wind kicked up even more grainy sand into his blathering mouth. The dry and bitter taste of weathered rocks and earth caught in his throat, causing the boy to violently fall onto his knees, grabbing onto his throat and hacking his lungs, attempting to rid them of the grains.

Another figure dropped down beside the boy, soothingly patting his back. "Are you okay, Night?" a gentle female's voice emerged from the hood.

Another female's voice was heard as a sigh as the last tall figure walked on ahead, beside the man on the cockatigle, Cobalt. The two continued on, both staring forward.

Suddenly, Cobalt felt a painful knock on the back of his head as 1 HP was deducted from his once full HP bar. A black Conwell sheath had bounced off Cobalt's head just as his hood fell down, revealing an irritated Blade Master. He grit his teeth and eyes remained closed, almost trying to ignore the childish act the other boy had done.

"Night, don't do that…!" Night, whose hood had fallen from his flaming red hair, stood up and glared at Cobalt. He drew two swords and raised them at the other man. A playful, yet almost serious smile spread themselves across Night's lips. The girl who was with Night stood up, standing between him and Cobalt, calming the Infinity Sword before more HP will be uselessly wasted.

The girl who stood beside Cobalt let out another sigh before shaking her head. A quick wind kicked up, blowing across the group as the silence that once surrounded the party save the loud wind, was slowly being disrupted. "… We have company…" she merely stated dryly, throwing off her cloak and turning around within a flash, stabbing into the ground with her spear. A dark circle emerged from the ground in front of her and spears of darkness pierced onto the circle.

A loud shriek was heard as bodies from the shadows fell over. Monsters…. Or as the villagers of Sanders called them, "Trocks"… monsters of the shadows.

The others threw off their cloaks and readied their weapons.

Night, decorated with swords around his body, two in his hands, two large swords wrapped in white cloth on his back, three smaller swords decorating his waist and a katana hanging off who knows what from his back, jumped up into the air and crashed into the ground, stabbing the dry sand. Red swords emerged from around him, rising and piercing the surrounding enemies that had emerged from the shadows, outnumbering them.

Cobalt reacted just as quickly, giving his Cockatigle a quick pet on the back before it charged forward, jumping and swiping at the enemies in the command of his master. Surrounding Trocks jumped onto the two, trying to hold the pair down. With a sudden loud swipe, the monsters flew apart, dead corpses rained around the Blade Master as he calmly stroked his Cockatigle's feathers. "Good job, Ceaser…"

Holding a large, green bow, the final member of the party let out a powerful arrow shot, releasing a ball of green energy, trapping the enemies in its bind and dealing numerous amounts of piercing damage. With a satisfied grin, the Grand Archer stood up and tossed her hair. "Hmph, easy!"

As the dust clouds blew by, the green energy subsided and there, standing in front of her, were the Trocks; their HP almost untouched.

"….Aw, Da-"

* * *

CLEAR….

The party of three continued to journey forward as a ghost of an archer floated beside the others, crying silent tears of shame.

"…Stop crying, already, Tsubame…" Night closed his eyes, resting his arms behind his head. The many swords miraculously did not weight him down as he walked on… Heck, they didn't even poke out of his cloak when he had it on…

Tsubame, the archer, floated beside Night, tears streaming down her face. "B-But…! I used up all my revives on that one mob!" She waved her arms wildly. "Why am I here anyways…!? I'm way too weak to be here….!"

"Can't be helped." Night replied, strolling by the now empty village. The wind was still blowing harshly, but they decided to walk in the shade of the broken down houses to block the wind. "They chose you."

"Who…!?" Tsubame yelled, floating in front of Night.

Night points straight at the reader and giggled.

"Will you guys stop breaking the fourth wall? We have to finish this mission before it gets dark and all the Trocks come out of the shadows." Cobalt sighed, still riding on his trusty Ceaser.

"…I agree…" The Yama Raja nodded, walking beside Cobalt and staring at the ground.

"THEN REVIVE MEEEEE!" Tsubame yelled, waving her arms wildly once again. She flew in front of Cobalt and began flying around Cobalt and the Yama Raja, her transparent body passing through the two. "Please, Mada!?" Tsubame stopped in front of the Yama Raja, her eyes gleaming with tears.

"…Please stop that, it's very uncomfortable for me." Mada Merama, the Yama Raja stated plainly before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a white egg with matching silver wings. She cracked the egg on top of Tsubame and glittering droplets fell on what was initially a transparent body. As her body took shape, Tsubame's legs reached the ground once again and the transparency slowly regained color.

"I'm BACK!" Tsubame jumped, her arms reaching up in happiness. "Thanks, Mada!~ You're the best!" As she was about to reach her arms around Mada, the girl walked right by Tsubame, her confident air once again emitting with her pride-

Suddenly, Mada's feet caught on an upturned rock and her body came tumbling forward. A loud shriek was heard as her body fell flat onto the sand.

"…."

Mada slowly got up, her face twisted into pain. But suddenly realizing, what had happened, she quickly turned her head, beet red, to see the others.

Knowing this as a common occurrence, the rest of the party quickly diverted their gaze before Mada made eye contact, pretending they did not just witness the girl's clumsy, yet arguably cute, side.

* * *

"WHY. ARE. THERE. SO. MANY. MONSTERS…!?" Tsubame screamed, shooting arrows in a curved trajectory at the mob that appeared under some ruined houses.

Cobalt dodged the incoming magic balls and Tsubame's weakly shot arrows and strikes the enemy in front of him down, the blood that sprayed from his enemies gathered into red light and made their way back to his body. "This is Sanders, after all."

"You know what will solve this…?!" Night yelled, jumping back from the mob. "MORE SWORDS…!" As he yelled, large red swords came raining down from the sky, piercing through the enemies.

As the mob subsided, Tsubame fell to her knees, her HP nearing 0 once again. "Ahhh… This sucks… how do they expect a level 43 to survive this place…!?"

A warm light suddenly engulfed her as she felt her energy slowly but surely, regain. Cobalt opens up his coat and places the rest of the light orbs back into his jacket and sighs. "Just a bit more…"

Mada had walked past the group of three and noticed a treasure chest sitting in front of them. The light green and yellow box stood out from the gloomy, orange sand that surrounded them and stretched out to the far reaches. She slowly hunched over and leaned in, inspecting the box carefully.

The box stayed perfectly still, but small beads of sweat started accumulating on its back, unknown to Mada.

"Hey, Mada!" Night yelled, signaling to the girl. "We're going this way, come on!"

Just as Mada was going to make her way around and regroup, she suddenly tripped on her own legs and fell… straight into the treasure chest.

Another loud squeak after, the group turned around and ran towards Mada, afraid there might be some boss ambush they had never experienced before… to find Mada's lower half struggling to push off a large treasure chest that had attached itself on Mada's head, clamping down hard on her, refusing to let go.

"…This journey just keeps getting weirder…" Night watched, not entirely sure if he should help Mada or if he should just walk away.

* * *

The surroundings were so bright, no one was sure where the monsters were anymore. Lights shimmered and reflected as light orb after light orb was thrown at Tsubame's side. The tiny bomb-like monsters had ambushed and encircled themselves around the archer. In an attempt to save her life, Cobalt began throwing light orbs en masse at the girl before she knew if the heat was coming from the light orbs, the horrid sun or the bombs standing around her.

"I'm… so sorry…" Tsubame repeated once again, falling to her knees, not being able to see and let alone run. Tears of shame ran down her face as she faced the fact: She really shouldn't be here.

Night and Mada watched at the higher platform at the mess that Cobalt and Tsubame had gotten themselves into.

"…You want to help them..?" Mada asked, staring down slightly horrified at the glittering mess.

"…" Night didn't respond, his eyes followed themselves at the glittering blade Cobalt was holding. "…maybe in a bit…"

* * *

First there were mobs, then there was the little dino-like monsters that grabbed onto Mada's behind and refused to let go until she releashed her Eun powers. Bombs followed, chasing the weak Tsubame around the field. Then severe winds blew sand and dirt into Night's mouth. When they thought they finally found shelter inside a large, empty house, monsters ambushed them in the shadows, and another glittering mess found themselves surrounding the four. "Don't you EVER run out of light orbs!?" Night yelled into the blinding light.

Quick sand followed, as Tsubame failed to ride the wind across the vast field, she nearly drowned in the monster mob that lived in the center of the quick sand. Her arm reached out from the monsters and her screams were muffled in what looks like the most painful way to die ever.

"… Ya, I'm not going down there." Night stated, crossing his arms.

Cobalt threw a light orb into the drowning Tsubame.

"…That was unnecessary."

"I know."

Mada sighed and took out another winged egg.

* * *

Finally, after a very loud and screaming ride down a hill of sand (courtesy of Mada tripping and falling onto Tsubame, who grabbed onto Night, who instinctively reached out and pulled Cobalt by the jacket…), they were finally greeted by a giant, magenta and purple bomb monster, growling angrily at them.

"Finally… Waldo." Cobalt got up and dusted his clothes off.

Night also jumped up onto his feet, his swords clanged loudly against each other. Mada stood up, a light blush on her cheeks as she readied her spear. Sighing sadly, Tsubame followed, pulling back her bow.

First, Cobalt charged forward, his sword aiming for the boss's large, rocky stomach. Night followed, thrusting both swords forward, aiming for the boss's right half. Mada followed suit, aiming her spear for the boss's left side. Not entirely sure what to do, Tsubame continued to rain arrows down at the boss in an attempt to stay as far away as possible.

As the battle raged on, the boss's HP slowly decreased as his strength slowly depleted. However, his body began to slowly grow, charging up for a large attack. Not entirely sure how, but Tsubame had found herself trapped between the wall and Waldo as it grew into unbelievable size. As it growled down at the girl, the rest of the party charged at it from its back. With a small snicker, the boss stood straight up and growled, unleashing a large, powerful burst of power.

Tsubame, seconds before her umpteenth time of death, sighed and stared at the rising light. "I hate this."

The other three were thrown back by the burst, and as their bodies landed onto the hard ground, their HP depleted almost fully. Night slowly pushed himself up, cuts and scrapes littered his body. As he grit his teeth and stepped forward for another round, he heard a clang under his food. He looked down and slowly lifted it, revealing Cobalt's blade hidden beneath. The blast must have thrown Cobalt's blade out of his hands.

"…."

As the boss, now many sizes smaller than previously, turned around roared at the team, the blade was swept up from the ground as Cobalt stood back up. "RAAAAGH" As he charged forward at the boss and swung, what he felt was not contact but a light swing against the air. "W-What!?" The blade that was in his hands had suddenly disappeared.

"TAKE THIS, WALDO!" Cobalt quickly turned around as he heard Night's voice echo. "SWORD… FALL…!"

Cobalt watched, almost in slow motion as his precious, blue +7 Grendized Mechanized MKII blade soared through the sky… and bounce off Waldo's heavy armor.

All he could do was gape at the boss as it scratched his head and the looming shadow approached him, covering any glimmer of light from the Blade Master.

"…This is the last time I party with you people."

* * *

After that terribly long and chaotic dungeon run, Cobalt has sworn to never let Night near his swords ever again.

OMAKE- His name is Ceaser

"So that Cockatigle…" Asked Mada one day, pointing at Cobalt's pet mount.

"Ceaser? What's wrong with him?" Cobalt asked, turning around to face Mada.

"…It's powerful…"

"It is really skilled at fighting. I trained him myself." Cobalt patted his mount, grinning.

"Oh… is that all it does?"

"It also helps me suck HP!"

Cobalt took out his blade and lifted it, producing a red aura around him before it quickly faded. He then quickly hopped onto his Cockatigle and gave it a quick pat before lifting the reins. The Cockatigle raised his mouth and roared, a giant beam blasted out of its mouth and blew the zombie enemies apart. The wind from the shot blew Mada's hair back.

Red orbs escaped their dead corpses and flew into Cobalt as his HP slowly recharged.

He gave a quick sigh and turned to Mada, satisfied.

Mada kept silent but screamed 'That's CHEATING!' in her head.


	3. Graduation Ceremony

Azure- So Tiger mentioned "GRADUATION!" When I asked for a random 'life event'. So I thought, what the heck, let's do an AU! For fun, I did another draw and got everyone to choose another set of characters to get more interactions... and thus the story got longer.

Also, AYO is a bit of a weird kid. Don't sue me for using Terry's quotes- he just actually does that in game.

Main:

IZ – Rune Slayer

NightCrashX – Infinity Sword

NewtonsFury – Over Taker

AzureLiger – Infinity Sword

Side:

AREYOUOKAY – Iron Paladin

AzureMaou – Reckless Fist

Madamerame (Mada Merame) – Yama Raja

Azulius – Night Watcher

Event: Graduation

AU: Private High School Elrios is finally having their graduation ceremony. IZ, Night, Newton and Liger had been warned by the principal to keep out of trouble for the whole graduation day, if not, their graduation will be in peril…! (Their marks are low and they are notorious throughout the school for getting into the worst troubles…) To ensure their graduation, the principal has assigned each of them with a 'partner'- a close friend of theirs from their classes who are also popular and smart.

* * *

"Do you know why I have asked you four to come in today…?"

The room was near pitch black, with only a sliver of light emitting from the door crack behind the four shadowed students. One of them shifted uncomfortably while the others looked bored, leaning to the side or looking up at the ceiling. One particular student stared back at the principal, sitting in his almost empty desk, eyes reflecting almost everything it saw.

Before anyone answered… or rather, it appeared none of them were willing to answer, the owner of the voice sighed and threw a stack of papers onto the table. Blocks of complicated text filled the pages as the monotone white and black reflected the tense feeling in the room.

"Teacher complaints, student complaints, janitor complaints…" the principal leafed through the pages, leaning forward on his desk. "Noise pollution complaints, people losing pencils complaints, a teacher complaining that the desks and chairs in his classroom were glued to the ceiling on Monday, and what's this… complaint from students about apples flying at them and injuries occurred from 'unexplainable circumstances'…?"

A small snicker escaped, surprisingly louder than the student had intended.

The principal sighed, throwing the papers back onto the table and sitting back against his chair. The loud creaking sound echoed through the empty room. "Do you four even intend to graduate?"

"I object, Principal Penensio." One of the students raised his hand, red piercing eyes shot back at the tired teacher. "I am not part of any of this foolishness. I do not understand why I am here."

The same student that released the snicker earlier had almost burst into laughter. He slapped his hands over his mouth and leaned forward, shaking as his giggles escaped his tight grasp. The boy standing next to him, similar in appearance, nudged the giggling fool. "Hey, shut up, Liger."

The principal slapped his hand harshly onto the mahogany table. The loud THWACK stopped any further noise from escaping the four young boys. "IZ… You should not need me to remind you.." His voice, now dangerously low and dripping with irritation, "your marks are the LOWEST in this school… even if the students don't complain about you, I, as the principal of Private Elrios High School, DO."

IZ, who had enrolled in the Rune Slayer stream, knows better than anyone how his brain just does not wrap itself around any of the classes but combat and magic class. Although he has excelled in those fields, he has failed to pass a single test in the normal math, science or even art classes. He slunk his shoulders and pursed his lips, knowing not to question this further.

Liger grinned at the defeated IZ, ignoring the annoyed faces his partner, from the same Infinity Sword stream, was giving him.

"And you, Liger…" Hearing his name, the boy jumped. He slowly darted his eyes over to the principal who was seething with rage. "You think it's so funny?"

Unable to respond, the boy merely opened and closed his mouth, flapping his lips like a fish. "Your 'tricks' has gotten you quite the reputation, hasn't it….?"

Liger shook slightly in place, not knowing if he should… or even can, answer the principal. "Water buckets on doors, classroom desks on ceilings, and now you're throwing APPLES at students!?"

The Infinity Sword quickly perked up his ears upon hearing the last comment. He quickly jumped forward, arms waving. "That's NOT me! I admit I did all the other pranks, but the apples thing was NOT me!"

Penensio glared at him, silently commanding the boy to shut his mouth. Liger slinked back into place, his teeth clattering lightly.

"It's not." A simple statement. The boy who had stood beside Liger, the other Infinity Sword in the room, took a step forward. "Liger didn't do it."

"Night…!" Liger's face lit up, grateful for who he thought was his friend's assistance.

"Then who…?" Before Penensio could finish his sentence, the last boy who had been silent the whole time opened his mouth to speak.

"AUHUAHUAHAUHUAHUA shut up!" His sudden outcry shocked everyone in the room. All eyes laid on him as he stood perfectly in place, staring straight at the principal as if the question was never asked.

"…" The principal falls back into his chair. "I knew you did SOMETHING, Newton… now I don't even know what to do…" He buried his face in his hands and sighed loudly.

The room suddenly became quiet. The mood dropped into depressing depths as the four watched the principal struggle.

"And that is why…" He took a deep breath and dropped his hands. With a small snap, the door opened and the blinding light from outside crept into the room. Four shadows walked in, standing in a perfectly straight and tidy line. "I have asked the four top students in the school to keep their eyes on you until the graduation ceremony is over."

"What..!?"

"That is unnecessary."

"MAXIMUM SUCKS."

"Haaaaaaaaaaa….!?"

Complaint after complaint had burst its way out of the four students, detesting the idea of having someone watching over them. The three, Liger, Night and IZ pushed their way up to the principal's desk and almost toppled over each other to get to the principal. Newton stood back, arms crossed and shouted random nonsense into the already chaotic scene.

Another loud THWACK stopped the four's bickering. The principal lifted his hand from the table, leaving cracks of mahogany wood in the shape of a fist where the piles of papers used to stand.

"You will ALL get along… and let the graduation ceremony HAPPEN… UNDERSTAND….!?" The low, dangerous voice returned as it snaked its way throughout the dead silent room. The four quickly stood back in line, sulking evidently.

"Don't worry, Principal Penensio." A girl with long, blonde hair took a step forward. She placed her hand close to her heart and bowed lightly. "We will do everything in our power to ensure that the graduation ceremony will proceed safely."

"Gack…. Azulius…!?" Night jumped at the voice, immediately turning to see the four that had entered early. The rest followed, turning their eyes to their 'guardians' for the next few days.

"AHHHHHH… Maou!?" Liger screeched, almost jumping back to hug the principal.

IZ slapped his face hard with his palm as he dug his face into his hand, leaving a red mark. It could be one of the most powerful face-palms to be seen in all of Elrios. "Mada…"

"…" Newton stared at a familiar face as he stared back. Both opened their mouths and no one really understood what followed.

"MAXIMUM!/BUSTAH WOLF!"

* * *

Welcome to Private Elrios High School, the prestigious private school centered in the rich city of Hamel. Students who are accepted into the school take different 'job streams' to excel in their own chosen weapons and skills. Lord Knight… Elemental Master… Grand Archer… Blade Master… Code Empress… Deadly Chaser… Sakra Devanam… Grand Master… there are over ten different streams in which each student is then required to take specific combat or magic classes related.

However, on top of those job-based classes, normal high school classes also have to be passed to graduate from Private Elrios High School. The Maths, Sciences, Histories… a combination of smarts and skills is required to become a full-fledged citizen of Elrios. In order to promote friendliness among streams, classes included students from various streams, with the exception of specialized combat or magic classes.

Unfortunately, Private Elrios High School was struck with their history's worst students. Skipping classes, stealing, failing, pranking… the four greatest plagues of Elrios High are facing their greatest challenge in all their life in the school: Graduation.

In hopes of letting the graduation ceremony happen by without any obvious or detrimental problems, the acting principal, Penensio, has asked the four top students, Azulius, Mada Merame, Maou and AYO to keep an eye on the Great Four Demons and to ensure they do not spell more trouble for the school in the most important day- the day when the school will finally be rid of the four little devils.

"…And that is why I will have to stick with you until the end of the ceremony tomorrow!" Finished Azulius, the leading student in the Grand Archer stream. She turned back to Night, satisfied with her work.

Night glared at the girl. "What do you mean 'Great Four Demons' and 'four little devils'…!?" He growled. The empty halls felt larger than usual when the students are still in class. "Just because we have the same classes doesn't make you my BOSS!"

"Oh, but being the T-O-P of the class does~!" Azulius joked, twitching her finger at every syllable of 'top'. She winked at the irritated Night, playfully hopping down the halls in front of him.

"HOW did you even get 'T-O-P' of the class, anyways!?" Night imitated Azulius, mockingly winking and shaking his finger like her on the word 'top'. He slapped his hands over his eyes as he sighed. "You're JUST like Liger! I bet you helped Liger with that 'desk on the ceiling' prank."

Azulius giggled and turned back to face the empty hall. She didn't reply and continued to hum as she danced down the halls.

A bit further back from the pair, a tall Reckless Fist had his arms crossed and had been endlessly scolding Liger, who walked beside him with a hunched back.

"…and that desk on the ceiling trick, how did you even do it?" Maou, the Reckless Fist, finally took a stop for breath.

Liger looked over at Maou, eyes almost dead. "Why does it have to be you…" He whispered, tears almost streaming from his eyes.

"You said something?" Maou asked, cocking his head and looking down at the little Infinity Sword.

"N-No.. nothing…" Liger trailed his eyes forward to Night and Azulius before letting out a long sigh.

A sudden impact on his back made Liger fly forward, crashing onto the marble floor. His face scrapped across the ground, almost ripping it apart.

"AND WALK WITH A STRAIGHT BACK! That's bad for your posture!" Maou yelled after him, flexing his fingers as he walked by the Infinity Sword planted into the hallway ground. "Get up already."

In another hall a few classrooms down, IZ walked ahead of the quiet Yama Raja, Mada Merame. Mada shifted silently as her eyes darted around the halls, trying to avoid staring at IZ's back. Feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere, the Rune Slayer, IZ, turned around.

"Mada, what is it?"

Mada jumped slightly at the sudden attention. She froze in place as her lips quivered, trying to think of a good response.

IZ sighed. Every time he talks to her, it's the same. He doesn't understand what she wants or why she keeps following him around even before this ludicrous pairing system occurred. Mada would run up to IZ and throw bags of cookies at him before running away- then tripping. IZ had concluded that Mada had actually disliked him and the cookies were what Mada considered 'powerful weaponry'… Well, the burnt taste definitely was. Ever since, whenever Mada was around IZ, he became very aware of her aura. He would even unleash his fire magic at times, thinking that Mada came back for another sneak attack.

IZ shook his head from the memories and stood beside Mada. "I'd rather walk beside you." _So you don't secretly attack me from behind._

Mada's face beamed in all shades of red, hearing IZ's words. Her legs began shaking and she could feel her head almost blow up in flames as her brain began meltdown. Her body became stiff as her strides became mechanized.

IZ squinted, confused at the sudden change in attitude. He hovered his hand around the sword on his waist, thinking it might be some new technique Mada had learned in the Yama Raja special combat classes. Cautiously, he took a step forward.

The Rune Slayer watched as Mada suddenly disappeared from his line of site. A loud THUMP sound brought his eyes down to the floor, where Mada laid, face-first, on the cold marble floor.

Not know what to say, IZ just watched quietly as the girl laid there, frozen.

* * *

Allegro's classroom was as quiet as usual. The silent sound of chalk to board echoed through the silent room as students struggled to keep up with the science teacher's difficult notes.

A slow rumbling was heard as the sound of yelling and shouting grew louder. Allegro's chalk broke as his hand jerked at the sound. The door to the classroom slammed open as the yelling became obvious.

"SHUT UP."

"ARE YOU OKAY!? BUSTAH WOLF!"

"MAXIMUM DIEEEEE!"

"OVERHEAT GEISER!"

"HUAHAUAHAUHUAHUA" Newton threw a punch at AYO's head.

"HEY C'MON, C'MON!" The Iron Paladin, AYO, ducked out of the shot and pointed his cannon at the Over Taker.

"I'LL MAXIMUM RIP YOUR SOUL OUT!" Newtown jumped back into the classroom and grabbed the nearest desk, holding it out in front of him. The student, an innocent High Mage, shook in her seat and watched as her books fell flat on the floor.

"BUST A MOVE…!" AYO's canon shot out, the first blast sent the broken desk flying in pieces, and the second shot aimed directly at Newton.

"MAXIMUM PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" Newton jumped forward at the shell as a large light engulfed the classroom.

Hiding under his own desk, Allegro let out a troubled smile. "A-And c-class is… dismissed…!"

"GO BANG!"

"BREAK MY ARM! I NEED TO FEEL ALIVE AGAIN!"

"ROCK YOU!"

"MAXIMUM!"

Screams, cries and shrieks were heard several classrooms down. It was just another day, sighed the students, praying sternly for the innocent souls in that class.

* * *

After a broken window and 15 injured students, the day finally came to an end. As previously promised, the 4 delinquents and 4 top students were to meet by the school gate and walk back to the dorm together.

Night approached the now empty gates. Most of the students had returned to the dorms by now, but Night had stayed late to clean the Sword Collectors Club club room, where he stores all the various pencils he had 'borrowed' from the members of the school. (And Lento's sword… and other stolen swords from the Blade Master, Lord Knight and Infinity Sword students)

As he approached, he saw the back of a fellow Infinity Sword. He noticed Liger's blade was strapped loosely by his waist, the cloth was ripping at the seams. Unable to control his own desires, he crept up to the boy and reached out for the sword.

Liger suddenly whipped around, startling Night. Night's eyes slowly trailed up to Liger's face, only to see his head fall off and roll across the dirt ground.

Night let out an ear-piercing scream. Footsteps were heard shortly before he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Another high pitched scream escaped his lips as he quickly turned around, sword drawn, to see IZ, standing behind him, eyes wide and sweat streaming down his face.

"L-Liger.. he…!" IZ hissed, staring at the headless Liger, standing by the gates.

Laughter erupted from the surroundings as Azulius and Liger stood up from the bushes by the gates, with a wire in hand. Night panted heavily as he trailed his eyes along the wire to the headless 'Liger'.

"YOU…!" Night's face was a deep crimson and eyes blinked from watering up earlier. He charged at Liger, sword poised for his neck. Liger hopped out of the way, still laughing and holding his stomach.

Azulius took a deep breath as her bursts of laughter slowly subsided "Ha…. Night, you're so fun to mess with…!"

Liger grinned widely, tugging at the wire. With each tug, the 'headless Liger' moved about, being instrumented by his hands.

As Night stood there, almost in tears and fuming at the two tricksters, Maou, Mada and Newton had arrived. Maou crossed his arms and analyzed the scene before him before sighing and patting IZ on the shoulder.

IZ jumped slightly and turned slowly to see Maou, his eyes still wide and mouth hung open. "M-Maou…" He whispered. "L-Liger.. he… his head… I think… I think Liger died…"

Maou froze in place, not sure how to respond. Liger and Azulius had already burst into another laughing fit and Mada blushed lightly, whispering under her breath "Oh… IZ…".

As Maou opened his mouth, about to explain the whole situation to the confused IZ, a sudden explosion before their eyes stopped him in his tracks. A blue shell had fallen onto the 'headless Liger' and a blue light engulfed them with intense heat. When it all subsided, AYO was standing where the 'headless Liger' was, in Berserker Armor and his trusty Destroyer by his side. He reached his hand out to the group and lifted the fingers, signalling for them. "HEY, C'MON C'MON!"

All that followed was a long silence and a tumbleweed.

* * *

Another fine morning… as the sun rose and the flowers welcomed the rays, the day of the graduation ceremony has finally begun.

The low humming of bustling students around the campus grounds welcomed the new and last day of their high school career. As students ran about the school, taking photos with parents or bidding their best friends good bye, four pairs of students were trapped inside the empty gymnasium, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"…Why are we here." Night simply stated, folding his arms and pouting. He wanted to be outside with his friends, bidding them good bye and to enjoy the sunlight.

"You know that answer fully well." Azulius replied, fiddling with the mike stand in the front of the stage. "The four of you are not allowed out of the gymnasium until the ceremony is over so you don't cause any more trouble."

"And WHAT are you doing?" Night grumbled, watching Azulius place a small chip into the mike.

Azulius gave Night a small wink and grinned at Liger, who was strapped to a chair in the sea of chairs in the middle of the gymnasium, next to Maou. Liger grinned back and nodded, while Maou sighed at his antics.

"Ms. Azulius, please stop enabling Liger's terrible habits. I had to tie him to a chair just so he wouldn't cause more trouble."

Azulius hopped off the stage and skipped over to Mada, who had been standing in the corner of the gym, watching IZ with an intense and passionate stare.

Noticing and feeling the aura emitting from Mada and mistaking it for battle aura, IZ, who stood on the other end of the gym hovered his hand around his sword and stood stiffly, leaning against the wall. His eyes twitched and found themselves trailing back to the tied Liger. His heart raced with fear and body reacted accordingly, stiffening and readying for battle.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" AYO yelled, despite standing right beside IZ.

IZ jumped and let out a breath of relief. He nearly drew his sword and decapitated the Iron Paladin.

"ROCK YOU!" AYO screamed, giving IZ a thumbs up.

IZ nodded at him, troubled. AYO then proceeded away from IZ, knowing that he is fine. IZ groaned, unhappy with his present situation. He had always felt dealing with AYO was incredibly hard. Even now, he wasn't sure if AYO meant he was going to throw rocks at him.

Newton had approached Maou, his arms crossed and face twisted into anger. Maou turned to the Over Taker and tilted his head. "Can I do something for you, Newton?"

"Reckless Fists are a MAXIMUM TERRIBLE CLASS." He spat out, growling at the very confused Maou. "Over Takers can BEAT YOU UP easily!"

Maou's jaw dropped, unable to find a right answer to give the boy. "You have made a MAXIMUM TERRIBLE mistake!" Newton continued. He held out his arm and pointed at it. "Break my arm if you CAN… I need to feel Alive again!"

Newton's purely serious face was met with Maou's confused glances between his arm and his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, unable to find a reply to the borderline insane Over Taker, nor keep up with his random outbursts.

As Maou was about to stand up and punch Newton's face out of pure confusion, the doors to the gymnasium slammed open and students poured in. As Newton huffed and walked away, Maou let out a large breath he had been holding since Newton asked him to break his arm.

Our eight 'heroes?' made their way to their seats as the ceremony began. A slow ballad played as the room filled and students, laughing, crying and some even doing both, took their seats.

When the last student entered and the ballad came to an end, the students quieted down as Principal Penensio made his way to the mike in the center of the stage.

"Umm… Testing, one two.." He tapped the mike gently as his voice was broadcasted across the gym. "Yes… Hello, graduates. First off, congratulations… It is an honor to.."

The speech droned on for hours. Laughter became tears as tears became laughter amongst the student body. Night had gotten bored of the long speech and taken out the collection of pencils he had taken from the club room and started admiring their perfectly long points and slender bodies. Next to him, Azulius giggled, her face full of anticipation and excitement.

A few rows back, IZ sat, arms crossed, listening intently to the speech. At times he nodded with approval and others, he grit his teeth with understanding. Next to him sat Mada, watching not the principal, but IZ with her usual passionate stare. The young Yama Raja admired IZ as he slowly changed expressions throughout the speech. Her heart fluttered with excitement when IZ let out a quick sigh and nodded his head in understanding. To Mada, there was no better entertainment.

Liger kicked his chair, bored. Maou glanced over at his partner before lightly bopping him on the head. Liger let out a loud "OW!" Before he was stopped by Maou's glare, telling him to behave. The Infinity Sword replied with a pout, his eyes darted back to the boring speech as his heart secretly raced with excitement.

We are not exactly sure where Newton and AYO sat, or what they were doing, but when the sudden thunder of applause evoked from the students as Penensio bowed after his speech, a loud explosion was heard and a puff of smoke emitted from the mike stand. Penensio stood, eyes wide, staring straight at a sea of confused children and his own hair stood up as burnt char.

…

"GO BANG!"

AYO's voice disturbed the silence, as the students knew this has got to be the workings of the infamous four, they screamed and hid under their chairs. Loud explosions followed as AYO's cannon released a barrage of shells into the room.

"HUAHAUHUAHUAHUA!" The familiar laugh of an insane Over Taker bellowed above the explosions. Chairs, walls, the stage, and even space itself was ripped apart as he drove his arm through the room.

The chaos ensued as Azulius jumped up and cheered. Liger, who had somehow released himself from the ropes, jumped on his chair and gave Azulius a thumbs up, screaming "Success, success!"

Still in his seat, Maou buried his face into his hands and slowly sobbed, continually murmuring "…Such misfortune…" in between his tears.

Night had acted quick, before Penensio could react, he had already taken his sword and is hiding behind the stage. He also managed to add another 50 or so swords to his collection as he quickly regained sense after the explosion and used the smoke as a diversion to take the swords from the fellow Blade Masters, Lord Knights and Infinity Swords. He pumped his fist and whispered, "Good job for once, Zully!"

IZ had stood up and drew his sword, his face twisted into a serious glare. "This ceremony must have been a secret combat mission!" He yelled, holding out his sword, pointed at Liger. "DEMON LIGER, I WILL AVENGE MY FRIEND WHOM YOU BEHEADED!"

Mada watched, hands clasped together. Her eyes shone with admiration and face blushed deep red. "Oh, IZ…!" As Mada tried to stand, her legs caught the leg of the chair in front of her and she came toppling down onto the chairs, flying forward and onto the gymnasium floor.

Laughter and tears returned to the room- but with much more intensity. The infamous four continued about as the day of graduation became… the day the Private Elrios High School met its end.

* * *

His eyes suddenly shot open and beads of sweat came dribbling down the side of his face. He lifted his heavy head and felt his pillow, drenched with sweat. He put his hands in front of him and gasped for breath. He shot out of his bed and opened the blinds to see the peaceful town of Hamel, with adventurers running about.

He noticed his party of friends, talking normally outside, weapons equipped and mounts ready.

…Whatever this 'High School' is, he never wants to even dare step foot in it.

* * *

OMAKE – ARE YOU OKAY?

"…Do you say anything else other than nonsensical yells?" Asked Night one fine evening.

"ROCK YOU!"

"…are you…. Swearing at me?" Night asked, tilting his head.

"BUST A MOVE!"

"I'm not going to fight you!"

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"HEY, C'MON C'MON!"

"I said I- Oh, heading to bed? I should head to my room too."

"POWER DUNK!"

"…When I sleep? No thanks.."

"GEISER!"

"Ya, the morning call is brutal."

From a distance, Azulius sat with Mada, watching the two's conversation as they exited the lobby.

"Night's pretty amazing in a way, don't you think?"

Mada gave a quick nod and diverted her eyes back to IZ, who stood, chatting with Maou in the corner.

Azulius turned back to Mada and sigh. "And you too…"


End file.
